Yes, Sir!
by Sun-T
Summary: semakin lama Draco tak suka dipanggil seseorang dengan sebutan "Sir". Birthday Fic for Donnaughty. Drarry, AU.


YES, SIR!

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning : SLASH, AU (Alternate Universe)**

**.**

**#**

**.**

"HARRY…!"

Harry terlonjak dari duduknya dan segera berlari begitu namanya diteriakkan oleh seseorang melalui interkom, "Yes, Boss?" jawabnya setelah membuka pintu kaca dari ruangan yang besar itu. Tampak seorang pria muda yang umurnya setara dengannya, sekitar tiga puluh tahunan, duduk di kursi hitam besar sambil membaca sebuah dokumen.

Pelan Harry mendekati meja pimpinannya, "Ada sesuatu, Sir?" tanyanya sopan.

Pria yang memiliki raut wajah dingin di depannya itu mendongakkan kepalanya, bola matanya yang berwarna keabu-abuan itu menatapnya datar, "Apa ini hasil perolehan laba yang kita dapat dari produk terbaru?" tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk, "Yes, Sir," jawabnya.

"Kenapa rendah sekali?" tanya pria yang memiliki rambut pirang terang yang sehalus sutra itu. Sungguh berbeda dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan mencuat kesana kemari.

"Kita membutuhkan lebih banyak promosi lagi, Sir. Produk kita harus bisa mencapai pasar internasional. Dan lagi bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat mebel produksi terbaru kita semuanya terbuat dari bahan-bahan pilihan yang membutuhkan dana tak sedikit," jelas Harry Potter, kepala administrasi di perusahaan mebel ternama, Malfoy's.

Draco Malfoy, sang pewaris perusahaan setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal empat tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan, hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, "Lalu?" tanyanya pelan sambil menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang empuk.

"Hermione, sebagai kepala bagian marketing, bersama Theo dan Blaise, sedang mengusahakan perluasan pasaran, Sir," jawab Harry lagi, "Dan kita harus percaya pada kemampuan mereka."

Draco memijat pangkal hidungnya dan memejamkan matanya, tanda dia sedang pusing. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal banyak karyawan senior yang mengundurkan diri karena tak percaya pada kemampuannya. Hanya karyawan-karyawan muda yang seumuran dengannya saja yang masih setia mendampinginya, karena sebelum Draco naik sebagai pimpinan, mereka adalah teman sekerja di perusahaan ini.

"Sebaiknya kau mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk beristirahat, Sir," saran Harry prihatin.

Draco membuka matanya dan menatap kilau emerald milik pria muda di depannya itu dengan tajam, "Dan membuatku semakin kalut karena tak tahu perkembangan pekerjaan kita?" sindirnya dingin.

Harry tersenyum sabar, dia selalu memaklumi sifat Draco yang ini, semua orang tahu bagaimana angkuh dan keras kepalanya pimpinan mereka, "Tentu kami juga akan berusaha untuk perusahaan ini, Draco," jawabnya sebagai teman, bukan sebagai karyawan. Karena dia tahu kalau bos mudanya sedang kalut maka yang dibutuhkannya adalah teman-temannya.

Draco hanya bisa diam sambil menikmati sorot persahabatan dari mata hijau bening di depannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kantor itu terbuka keras, "Daddy…" seru seorang bocah lelaki berusia empat tahun yang berlari dan langsung menubruk tubuh Draco.

Draco tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu lalu memangkunya, "Hei, Boy, kenapa kau menyusul Daddy ke sini?" tanyanya pelan. Pria berambut pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya pada sopir yang mengantar putranya, lalu menyuruhnya pergi dengan tangannya.

"Di rumah sepi, Dad, aku bosan," katanya manja sambil mengambil sebuah kertas coretan kecil di meja ayahnya. Scorpius Malfoy, putra tunggal Draco yang di dapatnya dari pernikahannya dengan Astoria Greengrass, putri dari kolega bisnis keluarga Malfoy.

Orangtua Draco dan Astoria sepakat untuk menjodohkan mereka, demi memperkuat kerajaan bisnis mereka. Tapi semenjak bisnis keluarga Malfoy sedikit mengalami penurunan dan berakhir dengan kematian orangtua Draco, keluarga Greengrass seakan enggan berhubungan lagi dengan Draco, walau ada cucu mereka di keluarga itu. Termasuk Astoria. Wanita itu mulai sering meninggalkan Draco dan Scorpius entah kemana, dan tiga tahun ini dia justru tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di depan suami dan anaknya.

"Kau sudah makan siang, Scorp?" tanya Harry sambil tersenyum. Dia suka melihat saat dimana Draco berinteraksi dengan putranya, tampak begitu sabar dan penuh kasih. Berbeda dengan apa yang pernah dilihat karyawannya selama ini.

"Belum, Uncle Harry," jawab bocah lelaki yang parasnya bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan ayahnya itu.

"Joanna tak memberimu makan?" tanya Draco menyelidik, karena setahunya pengurus rumahnya itu tak pernah telat memasak untuk mereka.

Scorpius menggeleng, "Bukan, Daddy, aku saja yang tak mau makan. Aku ingin makan bersama Daddy, bisakah?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Draco menatap jam besar di dinding kantornya, sekali lagi dia tampak bingung dan gelisah.

Harry tahu kalau setelah ini pria itu ada janji dengan koleganya. Merasa kalau dia harus menyelamatkan Draco, dia pun menawarkan diri untuk pergi bersama Scorpius, "Mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanyanya.

Ada sedikit sorot kecewa di mata bocah itu saat memandang ayahnya.

"Hei, katakan padaku, kau ingin makan apa sekarang?" tanya Harry.

Scorpius tampak berpikir, "Burger? Atau Pizza ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pergi bersamaku, karena ayahmu tak suka makanan begitu, bukan begitu, Sir?" tanyanya pada Draco.

Draco mengerti maksud baik Harry dan dia mengangguk, "Kalau kau ingin makan itu sebaiknya pergilah bersama Harry," jawabnya.

"Berarti Daddy mengijinkanku makan Burger atau Pizza?" tanya Scorpius senang. Sebagai seorang keluarga bangsawan, Draco memang tak terlalu sering mengijinkan putranya memakan makanan cepat saji.

Dan sekali lagi Draco menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Thank you, Daddy!" seru bocah itu senang sambil memeluk leher ayahnya.

Draco menepuk punggung putranya pelan, dia lega Scorpius tak jadi kecewa karena dia tak bisa menemaninya makan, dan dia memandang Harry, mengucapkan terima kasih melalui sorot matanya yang dia yakin kalau Harry mengerti.

"Come on, Boy," ajak Harry sambil menepuk tangannya dan membiarkan Scorpius melompat dalam gendongannya, "Ijin keluar sebentar, Bos," pamitnya pada Draco.

"Jangan terlalu banyak meracuninya dengan makanan aneh, Potter," gumamnya pelan. Harry hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sebelum menutup pintu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kita pulang sekarang, Sir?" tanya supir pribadi Draco dengan hati-hati.

Draco menghela napas panjang dan menyamankan dirinya dalam mobil mewah yang selalu membawanya pergi itu, "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Pelan mobil itu mulai melaju dengan tenang di jalanan besar kota London. Draco memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Malam ini begitu melelahkan, rangkaian rapat dan pertemuan membuat otaknya terasa begitu letih. Dan di saat seperti ini dia selalu merindukan ibunya, sosok yang selalu memeluknya di kala gundah menyelimuti dirinya.

Sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, dia tak pernah lagi berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, tak pernah lagi memanjakan dirinya dalam kesenangan. Apalagi semenjak Astoria meninggalkan dirinya, rasa kecewa terhadap wanita mematikan perasaannya. Saat ini hidupnya hanya tercurah untuk Scorpius, putra semata wayangnya.

Dia tahu, Scorpius selalu mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Bocah itu merasa kesepian setiap kali dia tak ada di rumah. Tapi tuntutan pekerjaan membuatnya tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Dia hanya bisa pasrah setiap kali Scorpius marah dan tak mau bicara dengannya. Dan selama ini hanya Harry lah yang selalu mampu melunakkan hati anak itu.

Harry, mereka berteman sejak duduk di bangku kuliah. Tidak dekat, tapi hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang selalu mengerti walau dia tak banyak bicara. Seorang yatim piatu sejak kecil, hidup hanya dari hasil keringatnya sendiri. Pria yang mandiri, itu pendapatnya tentang Harry Potter, teman sekaligus karyawan terpercayanya. Karena dukungan Harry jugalah dia akhirnya optimis menjalankan perusahaan ini tanpa kedua orangtuanya dan karyawan-karyawan senior yang telah meninggalkannya. Dia terus menjalankan perusahaan ini bersama karyawan- karyawan muda, teman-temannya sendiri yang telah bekerja di perusahaan ini semenjak mereka lulus kuliah.

"Maaf, Sir, kita sudah sampai."

Ucapan sopir yang telah membuka pintu mobil untuknya membuyarkan lamunan Draco. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dia pun turun dari mobil dan melangkah masuk ke dalam manornya yang megah.

Ruangan sudah gelap saat dia membuka pintu. Tidak banyak pembantu di rumah ini, hanya beberapa saja. Bukan karena dia tak sanggup membayar gajinya, hanya saja untuk mengurus dua orang tidak memerlukan banyak tenaga, begitu pikirnya.

Dia membuka jas kerjanya, melemparkannya ke sofa di ruang tengah, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang empuk dan nyaman. Pelan dia memijat pangkal hidungnya, berusaha meringankan rasa pusing yang mulai menyerang.

Dia tersentak saat tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan itu menyala, "Harry?" katanya heran saat melihat pria itu berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Harry.

Draco memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, "Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

Harry melangkah menuju dapur kering yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah, mengambil segelas air putih dan menyerahkannya pada Draco, "Aku baru saja menidurkan Scorpius, dia sulit sekali dibujuk hari ini," jawabnya.

Draco menerima gelas itu dan meneguk isinya. Dia tersenyum samar, "Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu," katanya.

Harry tertawa renyah, "Tak masalah, aku menyukai Scorpius. Walau kadang keras kepalanya sama seperti kau, Sir," godanya.

Draco mendengus pelan, dia tak menyangkal, Scorpius memang tumbuh seperti dirinya.

"Apa… belum ada kabar dari ibunya?" tanya Harry hati-hati.

"Ibunya mati," jawab Draco seketika.

Harry mengangguk pelan, dia tahu kalau Draco masih begitu membenci Astoria, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," katanya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Draco.

Draco tersentak, jemari Harry terasa begitu hangat hingga menembus kemejanya dan membelai kulitnya. Tanpa sadar dia meraih tangan Harry dan menahannya.

"What?" tanya Harry heran.

Draco menatap emerald itu, sejuk, ada ketenangan di dalamnya, ketenangan yang mengalir melalui sentuhan mereka dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Sir?" tanya Harry bingung karena Draco tak juga melepaskan tangannya.

Draco tergagap, dia mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa mendadak menjadi gelisah, "Tidak," jawabnya sambil melepaskan tangan Harry dengan enggan, dia mengeluh dalam hati karena kenyamanan itu hilang seketika. "Tak ingin menemaniku minum, Harry?" tawarnya mengalihkan perhatian.

Harry tertawa pelan, "_No, Sir,_ sebaiknya kau juga beristirahat, ini sudah sangat larut," tolaknya.

"Berhenti memanggilku '_Sir' _saat berada di luar kantor, Harry," desahnya, "Kau membuat pikiranku semakin tegang," kata Draco sambil kembali merebahkan diri di atas sofa.

Harry tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Goodnight,_ Draco, sampai besok di kantor," pamitnya sambil kembali mematikan lampu dan meninggalkan rumah itu.

**.**

**.**

Harry mengemudi mobilnya dengan tenang di jalanan yang mulai tampak sepi. Lampu-lampu kota mengiringi sepanjang jalannya, indah dan begitu terang. Lagu klasik mengalun dari tape mobilnya, menenangkan syarafnya yang sempat tegang tadi saat Draco memegang tangannya. Panasnya masih terasa sampai sekarang, sampai dia menggunakan tangan itu untuk mengendalikan kemudi, panas yang begitu membakar jiwanya.

Tak ada yang tahu, tak ada yang boleh tahu kalau selama ini dia menaruh perhatian lebih pada bosnya itu. Awalnya hanya simpatik saja, prihatin pada kehidupannya setelah kedua Malfoy senior meninggal, semakin prihatin saat istrinya yang cantik itu meninggalkannya dan Scorpius. Dia melihat betapa kosong jiwa pria muda yang tampan itu, menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja dan bekerja. Jiwanya dingin, bahkan senyumpun tak lagi hadir di bibirnya. Tapi Harry tahu, semua temannya tahu, kalau Draco takut sendiri. Oleh karena itulah mereka tetap tinggal di perusahaan ini, menemani bos muda mereka, membantunya mengobati luka hatinya secara perlahan. Draco membutuhkan teman, itulah yang mereka pikirkan selama ini.

Hasil yang mereka kerjakan bersama tak mengecewakan, setelah bekerja keras selama hampir empat tahun, perusahaan yang pernah terpuruk itu perlahan mulai bangkit kembali, walau tak sekuat saat dalam pimpinan Lucius Malfoy, ayah Draco, tapi perekonomian mulai stabil, bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk mendongkrak kebutuhan perusahaan.

Harry senang, karena Draco mulai optimis kembali. Hidupnya mulai tertata lagi, walau dia masih enggan berurusan dengan wanita. Draco mungkin masih mencintai Astoria, itu tampak dari sikap Draco yang tak juga mengajukan gugatan cerai pada istrinya.

Ada rasa perih saat Harry memikirkan hal itu. Dia menghormati Draco, menyayangi Scorpius. Tapi sisi egoisnya begitu marah setiap kali dia mengingat Astoria. Cemburu? Entahlah. Dia hanya merasa ingin membahagiakan Draco dan putranya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Harry."

"Hai, Pans," jawab Harry pada Pansy Parkinson, rekan kerjanya di perusahaan.

Wanita cantik berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun itu mendekatinya dan menyodorkan sebuah dokumen dalam map hijau, "Coba lihat ini," katanya.

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya dan menerima dokumen itu. Tak lama senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya yang sedikit merah, dia berdiri dan menepuk pelan pipi Pansy, "Ini bagus, Pans," serunya.

Pansy tertawa renyah dan mengangguk, rambut hitamnya yang tergerai bergoyang indah.

"Kau yakin mereka menerima tawaran kita dan akan memesan produk kita dengan jumlah besar seperti ini?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Ya, aku yakin. Tadi Hermione dan Ron menyampaikan padaku melalui ponsel, lalu mereka mengirimkan draft penawaran yang telah disetujui pihak hotel di New York yang akan menggunakan semua produk furniture kita untuk hotel baru mereka," jawab Pansy tak kalah semangat.

Harry menarik tangan wanita muda itu masih dengan tertawa, "Ikut aku, Bos harus tahu ini," kata pria berkacamata bulat itu.

Pansy hanya bisa menurut, dia senang melihat senyum lebar terus terpancar di bibir sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

"_Great,_" seru Draco sambil mengusap wajahnya. Rasa puas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana, Sir? Marketing kita hebat, bukan?" goda Pansy sambil tertawa.

Draco mengangguk, "Hermione memang tak perlu diragukan lagi, tapi Ron juga hebat. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia memaksa pihak konsumen saat menawarkan produk kita," katanya.

Harry dan Pansy tertawa mendengar hal itu, Ron Weasley, partner Hermione, memang seorang pria yang keras kepala, sifatnya yang pemaksa kerap kali justru membuahkan hasil yang baik.

"Keluarkan lima puluh persen dari gaji untuk bonus semua karyawan, Harry," perintahnya pada pria berambut hitam berantakan itu.

"Lima puluh persen, Sir?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

Draco tampak berpikir sejenak, "Aku rasa sepuluh persen sudah cukup," gumamnya.

"NO!" teriak Harry dan Pansy bersamaan.

"Yang berlaku adalah yang pertama, Sir," ralat Pansy panik sambil memukul lengan Harry dengan kesal.

Draco tersenyum samar, "Kalau begitu segera buat laporannya dan serahkan padaku, aku ingin semua karyawan merasakan keberhasilan kita," jawabnya.

"YES, BOSS!" seru Pansy dan Harry lagi dengan wajah ceria, setelah itu mereka segera keluar dari ruangan Draco untuk membuat laporan.

Draco hanya memandangi punggung mereka dalam diam, ada perasaan aneh saat dia melihat kedekatan Harry dengan Pansy. Rasa gelisah yang tak bisa diartikannya dengan kata-kata.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Seminggu sejak saat itu semua semakin lancar, Malfoy's banyak menerima pesanan produk furniture, baik dari dalam maupun luar negeri. Kegiatan di dalam perusahaan makin terasa sibuk dan padat. Para Karyawan, khususnya staff sering kali harus lembur dan menghabiskan waktu di belakang meja.

Seperti siang ini, Harry mengerjakan laporannya di meja Draco, duduk berhadapan dengan pimpinan mudanya itu. Keduanya bekerja dalam diam, serius menyelesaikan dokumen masuk yang dikirimkan oleh Hermione dan kawan-kawan. Hermione sedang berada di Los Angeles bersama Ron, sedangkan Theo dan Blaise menemui kolega mereka di Perancis. Kantor hanya dijaga oleh Draco dan Harry, Pansy sedang menemui kepala produksi di pabrik untuk memastikan semua produk mereka siap kirim.

Tiba-tiba bunyi ponsel Draco memecah keheningan.

"Yes?" jawab Draco, setelah itu hening sejenak. Sayup Harry bisa mendengar celoteh Scorpius dari ujung telepon genggam Draco, dan dia tersenyum sambil kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dia tak sadar kalau Draco tengah memandangnya yang mulai serius.

"Sorry, Son, malam ini Daddy…"

Draco tak meneruskan kata-katanya, karena sepertinya Scorpius tak mau mendengar alasan ayahnya itu.

"Scorpie, dengar… oke, Daddy akan mencoba mencari waktu…"

Sekali lagi kata-kata Draco terhenti, dia hanya menghela napas panjang saat sambungan teleponnya diputus secara sepihak oleh putranya.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Luangkan sedikit waktumu, Sir, Scorpie juga membutuhkan ayahnya," kata pria bermata hijau bening itu.

Draco mendengus pelan, "Aku ingin, hanya saja kadang aku bingung berhadapan dengan putraku sendiri," jawabnya.

Harry meletakkan penanya dan memandang kilau kelabu Draco, ada debar halus menyelinap di dalam dadanya saat mata mereka bertemu, "Itu karena kau jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Kau pasti merasa kaku. Tapi bagaimanapun Scorpius adalah anakmu, Draco, dia membutuhkanmu."

Draco terdiam, dia tahu kalau kata-kata Harry itu sepenuhnya benar.

"Akhir minggu ini pekerjaan kita sudah mulai longgar, ajaklah Scorpius berlibur ke rumah peristirahatan kalian di tepi danau itu, dia pasti senang," usul Harry.

Draco mengangguk pelan, mencoba memikirkan usul temannya itu, "Kau mau ikut?" tawarnya.

Harry tersentak, jantungnya berdebar kencang mendengar tawaran Draco, "Aku?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Bisakah aku tak selalu mengulangi kata-kataku, Harry?" jawab Draco kesal.

Harry sedikit gugup, dia selalu bertemu Draco di kantor, itu hal yang biasa. Tapi menghabiskan akhir pekan dan berlibur bersamanya… itu luar biasa untuknya.

Ada rasa kecewa dalam hati Draco saat melihat keraguan pria di depannya itu, "Kalau kau memang…"

"Aku bisa, baiklah," jawab Harry memotong kata-kata bosnya.

Tanpa sadar Draco tersenyum senang, lega mendengar Harry akan bersamanya saat akhir pekan nanti.

"Kau tak ingin menyampaikan ini pada Scorpie? Aku yakin dia akan berteriak gembira sampai telingamu menuli," goda Harry sambil menekan laju jantungnya yang bergerak makin cepat.

Draco mengangguk dan menekan serentetan nomor melalui telepon kantornya, menunggu beberapa detik hingga tersambung, "Panggil Scorpius, aku ingin bicara," katanya pada salah satu pengurus rumahnya yang mengangkat telepon.

Harry kembali berdebar saat mendengar tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir pria di depannya itu. Sepertinya Scorpius kembali marah pada ayahnya bahkan sebelum Draco mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah selesai? Masih mau marah atau kau ingin mendengar apa yang akan Daddy katakan padamu setelah ini?" tawar pria berambut pirang itu sambil menahan senyum.

"Yakin? Kau tidak akan memotong kata-kata Daddy lagi?" tanya Draco dengan nada jahil, mata kelabunya melirik Harry yang ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Rasanya tenang melihat Harry ada di dekatnya seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah…" putus Draco, "Dengar ya, akhir pekan ini Daddy dan Uncle Harry akan mengajakmu ke rumah danau, kau mau?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba pria itu menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya, Harry tertawa karena dia bisa mendengar teriakan Scorpius dengan jelas.

Setelah keributan di ujung telepon itu mereda Draco kembali mendekatkannya ke telinganya, "Hei, Boy… tenanglah, Daddy tak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas," goda Draco sambil terus menatap emerald Harry. Entah kenapa dia merasakan debar aneh di dadanya saat pria itu tersenyum padanya.

"Daddy tak membohongimu, bicaralah sendiri dengan Harry kalau kau masih tak percaya," katanya sambil mengulurkan telepon pada kepala bagian keuangannya itu.

Harry menerima gagang telepon itu, tak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan, dan percikan api mulai merambati jiwanya, panas yang begitu menggoda, "Yes, Scorp?" tanyanya. Kali ini dia memilih menatap meja, karena dia merasa tak mampu kalau terus menatap kilau kelabu Draco yang memberikan aliran hangat itu.

_/"Uncle, benarkah Daddy akan mengajakku berlibur ke rumah danau?"/_ tanyanya riang di ujung telepon.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Tentu, kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri, kan?"

_/"Apakah kau juga akan ikut bersama kami?"/_ tanya bocah itu lagi.

Harry memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap kilau kelabu Draco, dan debarnya makin kencang karena sepasang mata itu masih tetap memandangnya, lurus mengunci emeraldnya, "Ya, aku akan ikut bersama kalian," jawab Harry seperti terhipnotis oleh pesona kelabu itu.

_/"Yeeeeeiiiii… Thank you, Harry, I love you,"/_ teriak gembira bocah itu.

Harry tersenyum dengan mata masih bertatapan dengan Draco, "_I love you, too_," jawabnya sebelum menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Draco tercekat, kata-kata terakhir Harry seakan merantai hatinya. _I love you, too_… dia tahu kata-kata itu untuk Scorpius, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Harry tengah mengatakan itu padanya, dan dia senang.

Harry berdehem, dia mencoba membuat Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahnya yang dia yakin mulai memerah.

Draco mengerjapkan matanya, lalu dia kembali meraih telepon putih yang teletak di atas mejanya, "Aku harus menghubungi penjaga rumah danau, aku ingin semua siap dan bersih saat kita sudah sampai di sana."

Harry hanya mengangguk, lagi-lagi dadanya berdebar saat Draco menggunakan kata "kita" untuk menyebut mereka. Dia memilih meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum jantungnya mulai tidak terkontrol lagi, "Aku akan selesaikan ini di luar, Sir," pamitnya.

Sedangkan Draco hampir saja menahan pria itu untuk tetap tinggal, dia tak ingin rasa nyaman yang sejak tadi dirasakannya menghilang. Tapi dia bisa mengontrol mulutnya dan memilih diam sambil menatap punggung Harry yang menghilang di balik pintu. Dan sekali lagi dia heran karena dia harus mendesah kecewa.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Malam ini Draco pulang tak terlalu larut, sehingga dia masih melihat putranya bermain bersama pengasuhnya di ruang tengah.

"Daddy!" seru bocah berambut pirang itu sambil berlari ke arah ayahnya. Melihat tuannya datang sang pengasuh pun memilih untuk pergi ke ruang belakang.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan menggendong putra tunggalnya, "Hai… senang melihatmu belum tidur," sapanya.

"Senang melihat Daddy sudah pulang," balas bocah itu dengan cerdas dan membuat ayahnya tertawa.

Draco duduk di sofa besar sambil tetap memangku Scorpius, "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Draco sambil mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Aku tadi menggambar wajah Daddy dan Harry," jawabnya lantang.

"Harry?" tanya Draco heran.

Scorpius mengangguk, "Ibu guru menyuruh kami menggambar wajah ayah dan ibu, tapi aku lupa wajah Mommy, jadi aku gambar saja wajah Harry," jawabnya lagi dengan polos.

Draco mencelos. Jelas saja anaknya lupa wajah Astoria, karena wanita itu telah meninggalkan mereka sejak Scorpius belum genap berumur satu tahun. Dan lagi dia juga mulai menghilangkan seluruh foto istrinya dari rumah ini. Mungkin ini egois, tapi dia muak jika melihat gambar wanita itu masih tersisa di rumahnya. Dia juga sengaja tak ingin mencari istrinya, walau hanya untuk mengajukan gugatan cerai. Dia ingin tetap seperti ini, tak lagi berhubungan dengan ibu dari putranya.

Scorpius hanya mengenalnya dan Harry, juga para sahabat yang bekerja bersamanya selama ini. Bahkan kakek neneknya sudah meninggal sebulan sebelum dia lahir.

"Kau suka Harry?" tanyanya, dan Draco terkejut oleh pertanyaannya sendiri. Dia tak tahu apa maksudnya menanyakan hal itu pada putranya.

Scorpius mengangguk keras, "Ya, Daddy, aku suka Harry, sangaaaaat suka," jawabnya sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar.

Draco tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya, "Kenapa?"

"Uncle Harry itu seperti Mommy," jawabnya polos.

Draco mengernyit, "Mommy? Apa maksudmu?"

"Teman-temanku sering bercerita kalau Mommy mereka selalu menyayangi mereka, menggendong mereka kalau sedang menangis, menyanyikan lagu kalau sedang bersedih, dan membacakan cerita di saat akan pergi tidur," terang bocah itu, "Uncle Harry juga seperti itu, dia juga sering memasakkan sesuatu kalau sedang menemaniku di sini atau di apartemennya. Uncle Harry itu seperti Mommy," jawabnya riang.

Dada Draco menghangat mendengar penuturan anaknya. Harry memang sering menemani Scorpius kalau dia sedang senggang, tapi dia tak pernah tahu kalau Harry melakukan begitu banyak hal untuk putranya.

"Daddy tak pernah melakukan itu untukmu, apa kau membenci Daddy?" tanya Draco pelan sambil mengusap pipi merah anaknya.

Scorpius menggeleng, "Kata Uncle Harry aku tak boleh membenci Daddy, karena Daddy bekerja keras dan melakukan semua ini untukku, benarkah?" tanyanya, "Uncle Harry juga sering bilang kalau aku tak boleh terlalu manja dan sering marah, karena di dunia ini Daddy hanya memiliki aku. Katanya Daddy pasti sedih kalau aku terus memarahi Daddy."

Draco terenyuh, dia memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu dengan erat. Dia begitu beruntung memiliki Harry di dekatnya, memiliki? Perlahan pria bermata kelabu itu tersenyum simpul, ada satu rasa yang telah dia yakini akan Harry di dalam hatinya, dia membutuhkan pria itu, untuk putranya… dan untuk dirinya sendiri, "Harry benar, Son, aku melakukan semua ini untukmu," jawabnya pelan, "Dan Daddy memang hanya memilikimu di dunia ini."

"Tapi tadi aku marah pada Daddy, apa Daddy sedih?" tanya Scorpius sambil melepaskan pelukan Draco dan memandang wajah ayahnya yang tampak lelah itu.

Draco tersenyum samar, "Apa sekarang kau masih marah?"

Bocah berusia empat tahun itu menggeleng keras.

"Kalau begitu Daddy tidak sedih lagi," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar melihat wajah lega putranya. "Malam ini kau mau tidur bersama Daddy?" tawar Draco.

Mata bocah kecil itu membulat lebar, "Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau, Daddy!" seru Scorpius sambil memeluk erat leher ayahnya.

Draco tertawa dan menggendong anaknya menuju kamar utama, "Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan menendang Daddy, oke?" godanya, dan kembali tertawa saat melihat wajah Scorpius yang memerah sambil mengangguk malu-malu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Come on, Daddy!" teriak Scorpius dari dalam mobil.

Draco dan Harry yang sedang menata bawaan mereka di bagasi tertawa sambil menggeleng melihat betapa bersemangatnya bocah itu.

"Naiklah, Sir, aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya," kata Harry, "Aku tak ingin mobil ini meledak kalau dia terus melompat seperti itu," guraunya.

Draco memandang wajah pria di sampingnya itu dengan seksama, ada rasa senang karena pria itu akan ikut menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda dengan kantor. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya.

Harry menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap kilau kelabu itu dengan heran, "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Sir'? ini liburan dan aku tak ingin memikirkan apapun tentang pekerjaan. Aku ingin memikirkan kita saja selama empat hari ke depan, deal?" tawarnya.

Kita? Lagi-lagi sebutan itu membuat dada Harry berdesir halus. "Baiklah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Draco tak tahan untuk tak menyentuh pria muda yang berpostur lebih kecil darinya itu, dengan lembut diusapnya pipi Harry, hangat, terasa halus. Dadanya berdebar saat emerald itu menatapnya lurus, indah.

"Daddy!" teriakan Scorpius menyadarkan mereka. Harry dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya dan tertawa pelan, "Selesai, kita berangkat sekarang," katanya sambil menutup bagasi mobil, dia lalu berjalan menuju pintu kemudi, tapi terhenti saat tangan Draco menahan lengannya.

"Aku yang menyetir," kata pria bermata kelabu itu sambil meraih kunci mobil dari tangan Harry.

Alis Harry bertaut.

"Kali ini aku yang akan melayanimu, Harry," jawab Draco sebelum Harry bertanya, "Naiklah, dan temani aku di kursi depan," perintahnya sambil mendorong pelan bahu pria yang masih tercengang itu.

Harry masih belum bisa menetralkan debar jantungnya akibat sentuhan Draco tadi, dan sekarang jantungnya makin berulah dengan perhatian yang ditunjukkan bosnya itu untuknya. Dengan patuh dia duduk di kursi penumpang dan memakai sabuk pengamannya setelah memastikan Scorpius duduk dengan nyaman dan aman di kursi belakang.

Mereka sengaja tidak menggunakan supir, Draco ingin ini hanya waktu khusus untuk mereka saja, dia tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengganggu waktu santai mereka. Lagipula jarak yang akan mereka tempuh hanya empat jam, tidak lama, dan tidak akan melelahkan.

Baru dua jam perjalanan dan Harry bisa melihat melalui kaca spion depan kalau Scorpius mulai limbung, bocah itu mulai mengantuk dan duduknya mulai tak nyaman. Pelan dia tersenyum sendiri, "Bisa berhenti sebentar?" tanyanya pada Draco.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tak keberatan jika aku pindah ke bangku belakang?" tanya Harry lagi.

Draco berdecak kesal, "Kau tak suka menemaniku di sini?"

Harry tertawa, "Bukan, hanya saja aku tak mau Scorpius terjatuh," jawab Harry sambil melihat ke kursi belakang.

Draco menepi dan ikut melihat putranya, dia tertawa saat melihat bocah itu sudah memejamkan mata dengan tubuh condong ke depan. Sudah terikat sabuk pengaman, tapi tetap saja rasanya tak nyaman.

Tanpa meminta ijin lagi Harry keluar dari mobil dan pindah ke kursi belakang. Dia melepas sabuk pengaman Scorpie dan menyamankan posisi tidur bocah itu di dalam pelukannya, "Sekarang kau bisa meneruskan perjalanan kita lagi, Daddy," goda Harry sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Harry menular pada Draco, dadanya terasa hangat melihat pemandangan itu. Dia bahagia melihat anaknya begitu dicintai oleh Harry. "Thanks," jawabnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

Pelan roda mobil itu memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah berdinding batu di tepi desa pinggiran Inggris Raya. Rumah cantik yang tidak terlalu besar, di mana di halamannya ditumbuhi banyak sekali jenis tanaman. Batu kerikil kecil seperti karpet yang menuntun para tamu hingga sampai di pelataran rumah. Khas rumah desa yang anggun, dimana danau besar terbentang di samping rumah itu berdiri. Ada sampan dan perahu boat tertambat di dermaga kecilnya, sungguh cantik dengan udara bersih yang nyaman.

Draco tersenyum dalam diam, dia seperti melihat sosok ibunya yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil melambaikan tangan menyambutnya. Dia seperti melihat ayahnya yang tengah duduk tenang di perahu boat dengan seperangkat alat pancingnya, juga melambaikan tangan padanya. Rindu, itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Dia keluar dari mobil dan membuka pelan pintu di bagian belakang. Pria berambut pirang itu tertawa. Dia melihat dua penumpangnya tertidur pulas. Lagi-lagi rasa hangat menyelimuti dadanya, dia melihat betapa nyaman Scorpius tidur dalam pelukan Harry, dan dia melihat bagaimana lengan Harry melingkari tubuh putranya dengan erat, seakan takut bocah itu terjatuh. Emeraldnya yang tertutup kaca mata bundar terpejam, sebagian rambut menutupi dahinya. Pelan Draco menyingkirkan rambut itu dari wajah Harry dan dia tercekat. Wajah pria yang tengah tertidur itu begitu bersih. Bibirnya yang terkatup entah mengapa membuat Draco bergetar, 'Bagaimana rasanya jika aku menciumnya?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, perlahan Draco mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan hangat napas Harry yang membelai kulitnya. Diusapnya bagian bawah bibir yang sedikit merah itu, begitu lembut. Pelan, begitu perlahan, Draco mulai menyentuh bibir Harry dengan bibirnya, hanya menyentuh. Dan dia bisa merasakan kalau saat itu sendi-sendi tubuhnya melemas. Dengan gugup dia segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Harry dan mundur.

Harry yang merasa sedikit terusik akhirnya membuka matanya, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga bisa menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan sinar matahari yang bersinar terik, "Kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya pelan sambil menegakkan punggungnya.

Draco membekap bibirnya dengan tangannya, percikan api itu masih terasa di sana, debar jantungnya masih berlomba. Bukan merasa aneh, dia justru menginginkan lebih setelah menyentuh Harry tadi, 'God', desahnya dalam hati.

"Draco?" tanya Harry heran karena pria itu tak menyahutinya.

"Y-ya… kita sudah sampai," jawabnya setengah gugup, "Bisa bangunkan perompak kecil itu?" guraunya.

Harry tertawa dan keluar dari mobil dengan Scorpius masih berada dalam gendongannya, "Biarkan dulu, mungkin dia lelah," jawabnya. Emeraldnya mengawasi sekeliling rumah yang pernah disinggahinya sekali dulu saat kedua orangtua Draco masih hidup, "Cantik, tak berubah sama sekali," gumamnya.

Draco mengambil putranya dari dekapan Harry, dia melihat Harry juga cukup lelah hari ini, "Kita masuk sekarang? Panas sekali di sini," katanya.

Harry mengangguk, "Masuklah dulu, aku akan ambil barang-barang kita dari bagasi."

"Aku akan meletakkan Scorpie di dalam dulu, setelah itu aku akan membantumu," kata Draco langsung berjalan cepat ke dalam rumah.

Setelah Draco masuk Harry langsung terduduk lemas di sebuah kursi taman yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Dia meraba bibirnya yang masih terasa panas. Dia sadar sepenuhnya saat tadi Draco mencium bibirnya, menyentuh wajahnya. Hanya saja dia berpura-pura tidur agar tidak menciptakan perasaan gugup di antara mereka nantinya. Bibir itu begitu lembut, sungguh memabukkan. Andai saja bisa, dia menyesali kenapa tadi Draco menyudahi sentuhan itu dengan begitu cepatnya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah pengurus rumah menyerahkan kunci pada Draco, diapun pamit untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri yang tak jauh dari tempat itu, dan meminta Draco untuk menghubunginya kalau membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Pilih kamarmu sendiri, Harry," katanya pada pria itu setelah semua bawaan mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Uncle Harry, bagaimana kalau Uncle tidur bersamaku saja?" pinta Scorpius yang telah bangun dan sibuk berlari kesana kemari.

Harry mengernyit, "Bersamamu?" tanya Harry.

Scorpius mengangguk, "Bacakan aku cerita saat aku akan tidur, mau ya?" rayunya.

Harry tergelak, "Baiklah, tuan muda," katanya sambil menggandeng tangan bocah itu menuju kamar tidur mereka.

Draco mendengus, "Kalian menyebalkan," gerutunya.

Mendengar itu Harry hanya tertawa saja, "Kau seperti sedang cemburu, Sir," godanya.

Draco berdecak, "Berhenti memanggilku 'Sir', dan ya, aku cemburu, puas?" geramnya tak menghiraukan raut terkejut Harry. "Sekarang rapikan barang-barang kalian dan temani aku berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang, aku ingin mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuaku," perintahnya sambil masuk ke dalam kamar.

Harry masih melongo, 'Apa ini? Draco cemburu?', tanyanya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum.

"Di kantor kau selalu cekatan, kenapa sekarang jadi lambat sekali?"

Harry terkejut mendengar suara Draco dan melihat pria itu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum geli. Dia tahu kalau saat ini wajahnya pasti memerah, jadi segera saja dia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri untuk merapikan barang-barangnya, dan menenangkan detak jantungnya.

**.**

**.**

Udara sore ini begitu sejuk, angin berhembus dengan tenang. Draco, Harry dan Scorpius memilih untuk bersantai di halaman samping setelah mengunjungi makam kedua Malfoy senior yang sengaja dimakamkan Draco di area rumah peristirahatan ini, yang merupakan tempat kesayangan kedua orangtuanya.

"Daddy, aku ingin naik perahu boat itu, bolehkah?" tanya Scorpius pada ayahnya.

Draco menyilangkan kakinya sambil menatap Harry yang juga tengah memandangnya, "Bagaimana kalau besok pagi? Kita bisa memancing sampai siang lalu memasak hasil pancingan kita untuk makan malam," tawar Draco.

Scorpius berteriak senang. "Kau bisa memancing?" tanya Harry ragu.

Draco mendengus, "Kau meragukan kemampuan seorang Malfoy, Potter?"

Pria berkacamata bulat itu tertawa mendengar kata-kata angkuh pria di depannya, "No, Sir… aku percaya padamu," jawabnya tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan.

Draco menikmati binar emerald yang terang itu, "Kuharap kau benar-benar percaya, Harry," bisiknya penuh arti.

Sekali lagi dada Harry berdegup kencang, mencoba mencerna maksud Draco.

"Daddy, Uncle, aku lapar," seru satu-satunya bocah yang ada di sana.

Harry mengalihkan matanya yang terkunci oleh tatapan Draco, dia berdiri sambil mengibaskan debu dari celana jeansnya, "Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang disiapkan penjaga rumah di dalam kulkas. Aku akan memasak untuk kalian," katanya.

"Benarkah?" seru dua Malfoy yang mengikutinya dari belakang itu.

Harry tertawa, "Kalian kompak sekali," katanya. "Harusnya kau pikirkan dulu sebelum kau menyuruh seluruh pekerjamu pulang, Draco."

"Sudah kupikirkan, kan aku berhasil membawamu ke sini?" jawabnya ringan dan tertawa melihat wajah setengah cemberut rekan kerjanya itu.

Scorpius berlari kencang ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan dua orang dewasa itu di belakangnya. Merasa mendapat kesempatan, Draco pun langsung meraih tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Harry tercekat dan langsung berhenti untuk memandang Draco.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Draco pelan, ada nada gugup di dalam suaranya.

Harry tak bisa berkata-kata, dia melihat ada kesungguhan di kilau kelabu itu. Merasa tak mampu menolak kehangatan yang ditawarkan Draco, Harry pun tersenyum dan membiarkan tangannya tetap dalam genggaman pria itu sambil meneruskan langkah mereka ke dalam rumah.

Draco tak pernah merasa begitu nyaman, dia tak pernah merasa begitu hangat seperti saat ini. Kesepiannya menguap hilang dengan keberadaan Harry di sisinya. Tanpa sadar genggamannya mengerat, seakan dia takut kehilangan rasa yang baru kembali dirasakannya setelah sekian lama.

"Ehem… bisakah aku mulai memasak?"

Pertanyaan Harry mengejutkan Draco, tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah, dan dia belum juga melepaskan genggamannya pada Harry. "Oh, oke," jawabnya cepat, "Boleh kubantu?" tawarnya.

Harry tertawa, "Tidak, kau duduk manis saja di meja makan, aku tak yakin masakanku tak akan berantakan kalau ada kau," guraunya.

Draco berdecak, dia mau melontarkan kata-kata keberatan tapi urung, dia memang sama sekali tak berbakat di dapur. Dengan enggan dia melepas tangan Harry dan menghampiri anaknya yang tengah bermain di depan perapian.

**.**

**.**

Sungguh, Draco merasa kalau malam ini hidupnya begitu sempurna. Dia mendapatkan semua yang telah hilang selama empat tahun ini dari Harry. Senyum dan binar mata yang bersinar dengan tulus itu membuatnya bahagia. Dia melihat bagaimana Scorpius merasa nyaman saat bersama Harry, mendengar canda tawa mereka dan melihat kebersamaan yang terasa begitu alami itu membuatnya yakin kalau inilah yang diinginkannya dalam hidupnya.

Matanya tak sekalipun lepas dari Harry dan Scorpius, mereka benar-benar akrab. Baru kali ini dia mendengar tawa lepas anaknya, seakan bocah itu memberikan semua rasa percayanya pada Harry. Begitupun dengan Harry, dia tak pernah menolak putranya, membuka tangan dan hatinya dengan begitu lebar untuk bocah itu.

"Uncle, aku mulai mengantuk," kata Scorpie sambil mengusap matanya yang mulai tampak merah.

Harry melihat jam di dinding, "Ini memang sudah terlalu larut untukmu, Son," jawabnya sambil tertawa saat bocah lucu itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya, "Kita tidur sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Bacakan cerita dulu, aku mau mendengar cerita tentang sekolah sihir itu lagi," rayu Scorpius.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, "Sekolah sihir?" tanyanya.

"Itu cerita anak kecil, orang tua tak usah ikut mendengarkan," goda Harry.

"What? Orang tua katamu?" Draco melemparkan bantal sofa pada Harry dan menggerutu saat pria yang tengah memeluk anaknya itu berhasil mengelak sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidurkan dia dulu," kata Harry sambil beranjak ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

Tak sampai setengah jam Harry telah kembali lagi ke ruang tengah. Dia melihat Draco berbaring di sofa sambil menonton siaran televisi.

"Mau kopi?" tawar Harry.

Draco mendongak dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pria berkacamata bulat itu berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkan dua cangkir kopi untuk mereka. Setelah selesai dia menyerahkan satu cangkir pada Draco yang menegukkan sedikit sebelum kembali berbaring di sofa empuk itu.

Harry memilih duduk di lantai kayu, bersandar pada sofa yang ditempati Draco, mencoba menikmati siaran televisi di depannya walau debar jantungnya membuatnya gelisah.

Mereka tak berbincang, hanya diam, menikmati rasa nyaman kebersamaan ini. Harry memejamkan matanya saat merasa kalau jemari Draco memainkan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit memanjang. Usapan itu begitu lembut, begitu membuai.

Harry menyerah, dia menyerah pada perasaannya selama ini, perasaan yang selalu memuja atasannya itu, mencintainya dalam hati.

Harry juga tak menolak saat tangan Draco memaksanya untuk menoleh ke samping, melihat pria yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dia diam saja saat Draco menegakkan punggungnya sedikit dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dia tetap diam saat satu jari Draco menarik pelan dagunya hingga bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Dan Harry tetap tak menolak saat bibir tipis Draco menenggelamkan bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang sesungguhnya.

Jantungnya seakan pecah oleh gemuruh saat bibir itu semakin mendominasi bibirnya. Rasa panas menyergapnya saat lidah Draco mulai membuatnya mabuk, dan tanpa sadar dia mengerang pelan merasakan sensasi dahsyat dari bibir pria berambut pirang itu.

Draco memisahkan bibir mereka sebentar, hanya untuk menatap emerald Harry. Dan dia kembali menikmati kelembutan bibir Harry saat tak didapatnya penolakan dari mata pria itu.

Debar ini telah lama tak dirasanya, rasa hangat dan gairah ini kembali datang setelah sekian lama membeku. Draco semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menahan tengkuk Harry dengan tangannya agar ciuman mereka tak terpisah. Dia begitu bahagia karena Harry juga tak kalah posesif membalas ciumannya. Terus seperti itu, saling memagut, saling mereguk semua rasa, hingga napas mereka tersengal menjerit meminta oksigen.

Setelah bibir itu terpisah, keduanya saling memandang. Tak ada yang berkata-kata, tetap hening, hingga bibir keduanya memahatkan senyum. Ada rasa lega terpancar dari kilau emerald dan kelabu itu, ada satu rasa yang tak bisa diungkapkan melalui aksara.

Draco meletakkan dahinya dengan lembut di dahi Harry, tertawa renyah sembari mengusap rambut belakang pria itu. Mengacaknya dengan gemas dan penuh kasih, "Terima kasih, karena kau selalu berada di dekatku," bisiknya lirih.

Harry hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia membiarkan sekali lagi bibir Draco mengecup bibirnya, hanya singkat tapi sangat membekas. "Sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang," kata Harry pelan, dia harus mengistirahatkan jantungnya.

Draco tersenyum, "G'nite," bisiknya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Bahkan bantal dan kasur yang super lembut pun tak mampu membuat mata Draco terpejam. Dia terus terjaga hingga matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Pikirannya tak sekalipun lepas dari Harry yang tengah tidur di samping kamarnya. Senyum terus menghiasi bibirnya. Dia seperti remaja yang baru merasakan cinta, begitu indah dan penuh debaran.

Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi berada di dalam kamar, Draco pun memutuskan keluar. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat Harry telah sibuk di dalam dapur, "Morning," sapanya.

Harry tampak terkejut dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, "Morning," balasnya. Jantungnya yang semalam sudah mulai tenang kembali berulah.

Draco terkekeh pelan melihat pria itu, dia tampak tetap tenang, tapi sorot matanya memancarkan kegugupan. Pelan dia mendekati Harry, "Pagi sekali? Kupikir belum ada yang bangun," katanya.

Harry kembali menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya, "Aku bahkan belum tidur semalaman," gerutunya.

Draco tercengang, lalu tertawa keras, "Tahu begitu kita habiskan saja semalaman di depan televisi," guraunya sambil memeluk pinggang Harry dari belakang.

Harry terkesiap, tapi dia mencoba untuk menyamankan diri dalam dekapan pria jangkung itu. Rasanya aneh, hubungan kerja mereka menjadi seintim ini. Tapi entah kenapa semua terasa begitu wajar.

"Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Draco dari balik bahu Harry sambil tetap memeluk pria itu. Rasanya begitu hangat, dan dia mulai menyukai ini. Ada seseorang dalam pelukannya, seseorang yang mampu menghangatkan jiwanya, membangkitkan gairah hidupnya.

"Omelet sosis, kalau kau tak keberatan," jawab Harry sambil terus memasak dengan gerakan kaku, karena tubuhnya masih berada dalam dekapan bosnya itu.

"Apapun akan kumakan kalau itu kau yang membuat," rayu Draco sambil mencium pelipis pria itu.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Aku yakin setelah ini Scorpie akan bangun dan langsung ribut menagih janji memancingmu kemarin."

"Sebelum dia ribut menagih janjiku, bagaimana kalau aku menagih ciuman selamat pagi dulu darimu, hm?" goda Draco di telinga Harry yang membuat pria itu meremang.

Harry membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Draco. Emeraldnya menatap kilau kelabu yang bersinar indah itu. 'Tak ada yang harus dijelaskan untuk saat ini, biarkan semua berjalan apa adanya', begitu kata hatinya berbisik. Pelan dia sedikit berjinjit dan meraih bibir Draco dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dia tertawa pelan saat Draco menahan tubuhnya dengan lengannya, tak membiarkan ciuman itu cepat berakhir. Tulangnya seakan melunak saat jemari Draco mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut sembari memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Harry mendorong pelan dada Draco sambil sedikit tersengal, tawa renyah kembali meluncur dari bibirnya, "Cukup, Draco," katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas.

Draco tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Harry. Postur tubuh mereka begitu pas, seperti kepingan puzzle yang disatukan kembali, begitu sempurna. Draco ingin terus seperti ini, menata kembali hidupnya yang hancur dan terpuruk bersama pria dalam pelukannya ini. Hampir saja air mata meluncur dari mata kelabunya, kebahagiaan yang dirasanya saat ini seperti mimpi, dan dia tak ingin terbangun selamanya jika ini memang mimpi.

"Daddy, Uncle Harry kenapa?"

Suara Scorpius mengejutkan mereka, dengan enggan Draco melepaskan pelukannya pada Harry.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco kembali pada putranya yang masih setengah mengantuk itu.

"Kenapa Daddy memeluk Uncle Harry? Apa dia menangis?" tanya bocah itu lagi sambil memeluk kaki Harry yang masih memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Dia tak mau Scorpie melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Draco tertawa, "Tidak, Harry tidak menangis, Scorp. Bukan begitu, Harry?" godanya sambil menyentuh pipi pria yang terasa hangat itu.

Harry semakin gugup, pelan dia menepis tangan Draco, "Diam kau, pergilah mandi bersama Scorpie. Kau telah membuat masakanku hangus," gerutunya.

Draco tertawa sambil mengangkat Scorpie dalam gendongannya, "Buatkan lagi yang baru ya," godanya.

**.**

**.**

Acara memancing hari ini begitu menyenangkan. Scorpius selalu berteriak gembira setiap kali kailnya atau kail ayahnya mendapatkan ikan. Sekitar delapan ekor ikan berhasil mereka tangkap, dan Harry lah yang bertugas untuk membersihkan dan memasak ikan-ikan tersebut.

Draco mengusulkan membakar ikan-ikan hasil tangkapan mereka untuk makan malam. Setelah menyiapkan semua peralatan di halaman belakang, mereka pun mulai menikmati makan malam.

Draco kembali tersenyum, sejak datang ke tempat ini entah sudah berapa kali senyuman mampir di bibirnya, mungkin ratusan. Ini adalah keluarganya. Banyak cinta yang mereka bagi sejak kemarin. Canda tawa selalu mengiringi setiap percakapan mereka. Sungguh Draco tak ingin ini berakhir. Kalau boleh dia ingin tetap di sini bersama Scorpius dan Harry, tanpa perlu menghabiskan waktu di kantor.

Pria berambut pirang itu menghidupkan musik dari ponselnya dengan suara keras dan meletakkannya di meja, "Aku ingin berdansa, siapa yang mau menjadi pasanganku?" tanyanya pada Scorpie dan Harry.

Scorpius menggeleng, "Tidak, aku masih mau makan," jawabnya tak tertarik.

Draco tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalau begitu Harry lah yang akan menjadi pasanganku, oke?" tanyanya sambil menarik tangan Harry untuk berdiri tanpa meminta ijin lagi pada si empunya.

"Hei…" seruan Harry tak dihiraukan Draco. Bosnya di kantor itu langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Draco memaksa lengan Harry untuk melingkari lehernya, "Draco, ada Scorpius di sini," kata Harry sedikit gugup.

"Tak usah khawatir, dia sedang sibuk dengan ikan-ikannya," jawab Draco yang membuat Harry tertawa.

Hijau dan kelabu itu saling bertatapan dalam diam, senyum merekah pada bibir keduanya, merasakan rasa hangat dan nyaman, menikmati sempurnanya kebersamaan mereka. Dua pasang kaki bergerak perlahan mengikuti alunan musik, membiarkan kulit-kulit mereka saling bersentuhan, mengalirkan aliran panas yang menggoda.

Harry membelai lembut rambut pirang Draco yang menjuntai hingga tengkuk, menggodanya dengan jemarinya, lembut dan halus.

Draco mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Harry tergagap, "Draco…" bisiknya sambil melirik pada Scorpius yang tetap asik dengan makan malamnya.

Draco tak peduli, dia mencium bibir Harry tanpa peringatan lagi, mencumbunya, memanjakan dirinya sendiri dalam kehangatan pria itu. Membelai setiap inci rongga mulut dengan lidahnya yang panas, membuat Harry mengerang dan bergetar perlahan dalam pelukannya.

Bibir mereka terpisah untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen. Sinar bulan menerangi penglihatan mereka, dan Draco terpesona pada raut wajah Harry. Dia terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya pada pria yang telah mengunci hatinya ini. Kemana saja dia selama ini? Kenapa tak pernah menyadari arti kehadiran seorang Harry Potter dalam hidupnya? Buta hatikah dia?

Kembali dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry.

"Apa Daddy akan mencium Uncle Harry?"

Pertanyaan Scorpius menyentakkan mereka. Draco menyeringai tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, "Bolehkah?" tanyanya pada putranya itu.

Scorpius mengangguk, "Tentu," jawabnya sambil kembali berkutat dengan ikan bakar yang telah dibersihkan durinya oleh Harry.

Draco dan Harry tertawa melihat keluguan bocah itu. Draco batal mencium, dia lebih memilih memeluk tubuh Harry yang hanya terbalut kaos oblong berwana putih dan celana jeans. Mereka tetap berdansa dalam diam, hingga malam semakin larut.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Tak terasa ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di rumah peristirahatan ini. Rasanya enggan kalau memikirkan besok mereka harus kembali lagi ke rutinitas awal. Ada rasa sedih dalam hati Harry, sedih kalau memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Sampai detik ini Draco bahkan tak mengatakan apapun tentang mereka, walau kedekatan mereka semakin intim seperti malam ini.

Draco memilih untuk tidur bersama Harry dan putranya, mendengarkan bagaimana pria bermata emerald yang berbaring di tengah itu menceritakan sebuah dongeng pada Scorpius. Dia memilih mendengarkan saja sembari memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, menyamankan dirinya dalam kehangatan pria yang telah membuatnya merasa sempurna tiga hari ini.

Harry memutar tubuhnya, berbaring telentang dengan lengan Draco masih melingkari pinggangnya, "Dia sudah tidur," bisiknya.

Draco tertawa pelan, "dia sepertinya manja sekali padamu."

Harry tersenyum, "Tak apa, aku pun suka memanjakan dia. Dia manis sekali, begitu penurut."

"Penurut? Dia itu pembangkang sejati," bantah sang ayah.

Harry terkekeh, "Maaf, Sir, itu hanya padamu. Kalau denganku dia sangat menurut, tak pernah membuatku kesal," belanya.

Draco hanya mendengus, dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menopang dengan tangannya. Menatap kilau emerald yang indah itu, "Kalau begitu sepertinya aku membutuhkanmu untuk…"

"Hmm?" Harry mengeryit bingung saat Draco tak meneruskan kata-katanya, dadanya berdebar begitu kencang seakan hendak merobek kulit dan dagingnya.

Draco mengusap pipi Harry dengan lembut, "Besok kau akan tahu semuanya saat kita sudah sampai di rumah," katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kejar Harry penasaran.

"Sssst… besok, Harry, besok," bisik Draco sebelum memanjakan bibirnya dalam kelembutan bibir Harry. Dia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan menindih tubuh pria itu. tangannya membelai kulit Harry yang masih tertutup kaos.

Harry bergetar, ciuman Draco kali ini begitu dalam, begitu menuntut. Lidah yang bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya itu telah benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Dan dia tersentak saat jemari pria bermata kelabu itu menyusup ke dalam bajunya, membelai kulit dan bagian sensitif di dadanya. Harry ingin mengerang keras, meminta kenikmatan yang lebih lagi dari apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi tiba-tiba dia tersadar, dengan sedikit kuat dia mendorong tubuh Draco.

"What?" tanya Draco bingung dengan napas masih tersengal.

Wajah Harry memerah, "Kau gila? Ada Scorpie di samping kita, bodoh," gerutunya kesal.

Draco sedikit linglung saat memandang sosok kecil yang terbaring di sebelah Harry. Lalu dia tertawa pelan, mengusap wajahnya dengan jemari yang masih bergetar karena merasakan gairah yang mulai menggodanya tadi, "Mau pindah ke tempat lain?" tawarnya.

Harry tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, dia tak ingin semuanya menjadi terlalu dalam, bahkan dia belum tahu akan kemana Draco membawa perasaannya.

Draco tahu keraguan Harry, dan dia tak ingin memaksa, "Baiklah, kita tidur saja. Besok pagi kau gantikan aku menyetir, oke?"

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata saat Draco kembali mengecup bibirnya dengan begitu lembut. Ucapan selamat malam dari bibir pria berambut pirang itu menjadi lagu pengantar tidurnya. Dia menyamankan diri dalam selimut kehangatan Draco yang masih mengikat tubuh dan jiwanya. Sembari berdoa dalam hati, semoga esok cepat tiba dan dia mendapatkan kepastian akan perasaannya yang masih terombang-ambing gelombang keraguan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Empat jam perjalanan sama sekali tak terasa melelahkan untuk Harry. Dia terus tertawa mendengar canda dan celoteh Scorpius, juga gerutuan ayahnya yang keras kepala itu. rasanya waktu seribu tahun masih kurang jika kebahagiaan yang dia dapat akan terus seperti ini.

Dia senang saat Draco menggoda Scorpius dengan terus menggenggam tangannya yang memegang persneling mobil, mengatakan pada bocah itu kalau Harry-nya tak akan bersamanya lagi. Mereka tertawa saat bocah itu berteriak marah dan menggigit lengan ayahnya. Walau hanya bercanda, tapi entah kenapa Harry kurang suka oleh gurauan Draco yang itu, kesannya Draco tak ingin bersamanya lagi, benarkah?

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco yang melihat Harry tiba-tiba tampak murung.

Harry menggeleng, "Tak apa," jawabnya berbohong.

Draco tersenyum, "Cepat jalankan mobilnya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu saat kita sampai di rumah nanti."

Harry hanya tertawa dengan hati yang kembali berdebar.

**.**

**.**

_Security_ Manor langsung membukakan pintu saat melihat mobil tuan rumahnya berhenti di depan gerbang.

Harry menghentikan laju mobil di depan teras manor yang luas itu. setelah mobil berhenti sepenuhnya, Scorpius langsung melompat keluar, "Daddy… bagaimana kalau kita kembali lagi ke rumah danau?" rengeknya.

Harry dan Draco tertawa, "Kita baru sampai dan kau ingin kembali? Kau pikir Daddy dan Harry tak punya pekerjaan?" jawab Draco.

Bocah lucu itu sedikit merengut.

"Kalau ada waktu senggang lagi aku yakin ayahmu akan mengajakmu kembali ke tempat itu, Son," hibur Harry sambil mengacak pelan rambut pirang scorpius dan membuat anak itu kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita keluarkan barang dari bagasi dan biarkan pelayan membawa masuk semua," perintah Draco, "Aku tak sabar ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, Harry," katanya lagi sambil berjalan menuju pintu manor putih itu.

Harry kembali berdebar, apa yang menantinya di balik pintu itu?

Belum lagi tangan Draco meraih gagang pintu, pintu kayu yang besar dan megah itu telah terbuka dari dalam.

"Hallo, Darling… kau sudah datang?"

Sebuah suara dari sosok wanita muda yang tampak begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun merahnya yang tampak mewah itu membuat alunan irama jantung Harry seakan berhenti. Dia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sambil menatap tak percaya pada wanita itu, Astoria Greengrass, ibu kandung dari Scorpius, wanita yang masih menjadi istri sah Draco Malfoy hingga saat ini.

"Kau…" Draco tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya, dia hanya mampu memandang wanita itu tanpa berkedip.

"Daddy, siapa dia?" tanya Scorpius sambil menarik-narik ujung baju ayahnya.

Draco menatap putranya, dia bingung harus menjawab apa dalam situasi seperti ini, apalagi ada Harry di sampingnya. Pria itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, "Dia… Ibumu."

Astoria berlari menuju Scorpius, matanya yang cantik tampak basah oleh air mata, "Hei, Baby… kau sudah besar," katanya dengan suara serak. Tanpa menunggu lagi wanita itu langsung memeluk Scorpius dan menggendongnya, menciumi pipinya yang kemerahan dan matanya yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung. Setelah itu dia memeluk Draco dengan erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu, "Aku merindukan kalian," kataya sambil terisak.

Harry tersenyum miris, inikah yang akan ditunjukkan Draco padanya? Inikah jawaban akan perasaannya pada pria itu? bodoh, seharusnya dia tahu kalau Draco tak mungkin meninggalkan keluarganya demi dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa ini. Draco ingin menunjukkan kalau waktu empat hari kebersamaan mereka hanyalah semu belaka.

Dengan lunglai Harry meraih tas ranselnya, mencari kunci mobilnya sendiri sebelum pamit pada sang tuan rumah, "Kalau begitu aku permisi… Sir, selamat siang."

"Terima kasih, Potter, kau telah mengemudikan mobil untuk suami dan anakku," kata Astoria sambil tersenyum.

Harry hanya tersenyum, perih, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yes, Ma'am," jawabnya yang nyaris menyerupai bisikan. Setelah itu dia berbalik dan mengambil mobilnya dari garasi manor itu. Ranselnya yang tak seberapa besar terasa begitu berat, membuat langkahnya terseret, dan membuat pandangannya mengabur karena terlalu lelah. Tapi tahulah dia kalau itu bukan salah ranselnya, hatinya yang hancurlah yang menyebabkannya begitu. Hatinya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi hanya dalam hitungan detik. Semakin hancur karena tak sekalipun Draco memperhatikannya sejak Astoria berada dalam pelukannya.

Draco tetap mematung, dia tak berani menatap Harry, walau hanya punggungnya. Dia tak berani menghadapi pria yang dia tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Dia seperti seorang pengkhianat di matanya sendiri. "Untuk apa kau datang lagi?" desisnya pada wanita yang masih memeluknya dan Scorpius itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" serbu Pansy dan Hermione saat mereka melihat Harry memasuki ruangannya.

Harry hanya tersenyum tipis, "Baik," jawabnya sambil meletakkan tas dokumennya di atas meja.

"Baik bagaimana?" kejar Pansy.

"Baik, begitulah," jawab Harry malas. Sejak dua malam ini dia sama sekali tak dapat memejamkan matanya, sibuk menata ulang serpihan hatinya yang hancur. Menghabiskan sisa cuti dengan berdiam diri di apartemennya.

Hermione mendekat, dia bisa melihat ada yang tidak beres pada sahabatnya itu. wajah yang biasanya selalu tersenyum dan tertawa lebar itu tampak begitu sedih, ada gurat letih di matanya, bukan… itu seperti luka. Wanita muda berambut coklat mengembang itu melihat luka mendalam di mata Harry yang biasanya bersinar hangat, luka yang begitu besar.

"Harry…" panggilnya pelan.

Harry menggeleng keras, dia tahu kalau insting Hermione sangat tajam, "I'ts okay, aku hanya lelah," bantahnya sambil mulai menyalakan komputernya.

Hermione dan Pansy saling berpandangan, setelah itu keduanya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa pria itu.

"Tadi Bos menelepon, dia minta laporan keuangan sampai akhir bulan kemarin, Harry," sampai Pansy hati-hati.

Harry terdiam, dia belum siap bertemu Draco, tidak untuk saat ini, tapi… apa yang harus dia lakukan?

**.**

**.**

Draco tersentak saat pintu kantornya diketuk, dadanya berdebar kencang. Dua hari ini dia belum bertemu dengan pria itu, bahkan menelpon pun tidak. Sanggupkah dia bertemu Harry setelah peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Masuk," perintahnya parau. Dan gurat kecewa langsung tampak di kilau kelabunya saat Pansy lah yang masuk dan membawa laporan, "Dimana Harry? Dia sudah masuk kerja?" tanyanya dengan sedikit marah.

Pansy duduk di depan Draco, "Sudah, dia masih mengerjakan laporan lain, Sir, dan memintaku untuk mengantarkan dokumen ini," jawabnya tenang.

Draco mendesah dan meraih dokumen itu dengan kasar, membuka lembarannya tanpa membaca, lalu menutupnya kembali tanpa menandatangani lembar persetujuan. Dihempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghalau rasa perih dan sakit di dada. Harry mulai enggan bertemu dengannya.

"Apakah liburan kalian tak lancar?" tanya Pansy pelan.

Draco memijat pangkal hidungnya, "Astoria kembali," jawabnya dingin dan mampu membuat wanita muda di depannya tercekat dan memucat.

"Astoria?" bisiknya tak percaya. Walau hanya karyawan, tapi tetap saja Draco dan beberapa staffnya adalah teman. Mereka tahu kehidupan pria muda ini.

"Keluarlah, aku ingin sendiri. Batalkan semua pertemuan, aku ada urusan siang ini," perintahnya.

Pansy tak menjawab, dia hanya diam sambil berdiri dan keluar dari ruang utama pimpinannya.

**.**

**.**

Pansy membuka pintu kantornya dan langsung menatap Harry yang tengah menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan pekerjaannya. Dia melihat bagaimana pria itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menepis kesedihannya dengan pekerjaan. Pelan dia melangkah ke mejanya sendiri, duduk dengan lesu di kursinya yang empuk. Dia melihat Hermione menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Merasa tak mungkin mengatakannya di sini, ia lalu meraih ponsel putihnya. Mengetik sebaris kalimat dan mengirimkannya pada sahabat perempuannya itu.

Dengan cepat Hermione membuka pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya, tak lama mata cantiknya terbelalak lebar setelah membaca sebaris pesan dari Pansy. dia menatap tak percaya pada wanita muda yang duduk di seberangnya itu, dan ikut lemas saat Pansy menganggukkan kepalanya. Jadi inikah yang membuat Harry bersedih? Berarti rencana Draco kemarin gagal total?

"Draco meminta semua pertemuannya dibatalkan hari ini, dia ada urusan siang nanti," kata Pansy menyampaikan amanat bosnya.

Dada Harry bagai dihantam palu, rasanya nyeri hanya dengan mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Draco. dia benci ini, benci perasaan ini, sakitnya tak kunjung hilang. Seharusnya dia tak pernah menyanggupi ajakan Draco untuk berlibur bersama, empat hari itu telah melambungkan angannya begitu tinggi, rasanya sakit saat terhempas seperti ini. Kemana dia harus pergi? Bagaimana caranya mengobati luka batinnya? Ini begitu membekas.

Harus dengan cara apa dia melupakan ciuman-ciuman yang diberikan Draco padanya? Harus seperti apa agar rasa hangat pelukan itu segera menghilang? Bagaimana cara menulikan telinganya dari canda tawa yang masih terdengar di gendangnya saat ini? Dia benci rasa ini, ingin berlari dan menghilang dari muka bumi. Menyudahi permainan sepihak ini dan mengistirahatkan jiwanya yang letih mengejar cinta.

Hermione dan Pansy begitu prihatin melihat raut wajah Harry yang memucat saat nama Draco bergema di ruangan itu, tapi mereka tak tahu harus bagaimana menopang pria yang begitu terpuruk ini? Bukan hal rahasia lagi di kalangan para sahabat kalau sejak dulu Harry telah memberi perhatian lebih pada pimpinan mereka. Mereka tahu betapa rapinya pria itu menyimpan perasaannya, tidak pernah melibatkannya dalam pekerjaan. Mereka selalu tahu bagaimana cara Harry menatap Draco saat pria itu tak menyadarinya.

Kemarin, saat Draco menyampaikan kalau dia akan mengajak Harry berlibur, semuanya mendukung. Mereka juga melihat kalau bos muda itu mulai memberikan perhatian lebih pada Harry. Sebagai sahabat apalagi yang mereka harapkan selain kebahagiaan mereka berdua?

Ruangan itu hening entah untuk berapa lama, tak ada canda tawa yang biasa mereka bagi saat sedang berkumpul seperti ini. Semua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Ketiganya tersentak saat pintu kantor terbuka, dan ketiganya langsung menahan napas begitu melihat siapa yang masuk. Terutama Harry, emeraldnya langsung terkunci oleh kilau kelabu Draco, lidahnya begitu kelu walau hanya untuk mengucapkan salam. Ingin rasanya menghambur dalam dekapan lengan itu lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, mereguk kehangatan dan kenyaman yang ditawarkan pria itu padanya. Tapi Harry segera menepis bayangan itu, dia harus kembali pada kenyataan, "Ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan, Sir?" tanyanya mencoba dengan nada wajar.

Draco benci ini, dia benci saat Harry memanggilnya "Sir" dan menatapnya tanpa kehangatan. Emerald itu kosong, sekosong hatinya. Dia ingin menjelaskan semua pada pria itu, tapi tidak sekarang, tidak di saat emerald itu masih terluka dalam. Dia tahu kalau Harry belum ingin mendengar apapun darinya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah Hermione siap untuk berangkat ke paris besok? Ada klien yang ingin bertemu," jawabnya sambil menatap staff marketing terpercayanya itu.

"Paris?" tanya Hermione tak percaya, "Ini mendadak sekali, Draco, aku masih harus menemui klien di Milan dalam minggu ini," jawabnya.

"Kalau Ron? Atau Theo?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Mereka harus mendata produk yang siap kirim dalam waktu dekat," jawab Pansy.

Draco tampak berpikir.

"Biar aku saja yang pergi, Sir," tawar Harry tiba-tiba.

Draco langsung menatap pria itu, "Kau?"

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya, "Di sini ada Pansy, semua laporan juga sudah selesai, jadi aku pikir tak masalah kalau aku yang pergi."

Draco tampak bingung, bagaimana mungkin dia mengijinkan Harry pergi di saat hati mereka tengah terluka? Dia ingin pria itu selalu berada di sisinya, memberikan dukungan untuknya.

"Aku pernah bekerja di bidang marketing kalau kau meragukan kemampuanku, Sir," kata Harry lagi. Ini kesempatannya. Dia bisa pergi dan menjauh dari segala sakit dan luka ini. Menjauh dari cinta yang mengiris nadi kehidupannya.

Merasa kalau Draco ingin bicara pada Harry, Hermione dan Pansy pun memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, memberikan privasi pada mereka.

Draco tak punya pilihan lain, "Harry, dengarkan aku," pintanya sambil mendekati pria itu.

Harry mendongak, masih menatap kilau kelabu itu dengan kosong, "Yes, Sir?"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!" bentak Draco tak sabar, "Kita hanya berdua di ruangan ini jadi…"

"Kau tetap pimpinanku, Sir," tantang Harry. Dia tak ingin memberikan peluang pada Draco untuk kembali merayunya.

Draco menghela napas dengan kasar, "Oke, terserah kau. Katakan padaku apa alasanmu mengajukan diri untuk pergi ke Paris?" tanyanya.

Harry berdiri di belakang mejanya, "Karena pekerjaan, bukan begitu, Sir? Aku rasa ini bukan masalah besar, kan?"

Draco semakin mendekat, dia memutari meja Harry dan berhadapan dengan pria itu, "Karena pekerjaan?" tanyanya, "Bukan karena kau ingin menjauhiku?"

"Hentikan, ini murni karena pekerjaan. Aku tak melihat ada alasan lain, apalagi untuk menjauhimu… Sir," jawabnya lirih.

Draco habis kesabaran, dia menarik lengan Harry dan memeluk erat tubuh pria itu.

Harry tercekat, perasaan itu kembali menggulungnya, perasaan cinta dan sakit yang sama besarnya. Kehangatan itu kembali memerangkapnya, tapi entah kenapa jiwanya justru membeku. Mengingat kenangan mereka, lalu mengingat kehadiran Astoria dalam kehidupan Draco kembali, hal itu cukup menjadi alasan untuknya meronta dan mendorong keras tubuh Draco. menolak aroma tubuh yang selalu memabukkannya.

Draco tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya, "Harry, dengarkan aku," mohonnya.

Harry menutup telinganya, menolak apapun yang ditawarkan Draco padanya, menolak semua kepalsuan yang mungkin akan membunuhnya, "Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya marah sambil sekali lagi mendorong tubuh Draco dengan keras, membuat punggung pria itu menghantam tembok tepat saat pintu kantor terbuka lebar.

"Sayang, kau di sini? Aku mencari di ruanganmu tadi."

Suara Astoria kembali membekukan darah Harry, napasnya memburu menahan emosi yang tengah bergejolak keras.

"Ada masalah, Potter?" tanya Astoria heran saat melihat wajah Harry yang pucat.

Harry langsung menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "No. Ma'am, aku baru saja menyampaikan laporan yang baru selesai kubuat," bohongnya.

"Uncle Harry!" seruan Scorpius sedikit menghiburnya. Dia membiarkan bocah itu menubruknya dan memeluk kakinya.

Harry duduk di kursinya dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan anak itu, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya lembut, berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan sakit hatinya dari bocah itu.

"Aku rindu padamu," katanya manja sambil memeluk leher pria itu.

Harry tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh Scorpius, memangku dengan penuh kasih, "Aku juga rindu padamu," jawabnya.

"Kenapa tak pernah menemaniku lagi? Dongeng raksasa kemarin belum selesai kau ceritakan," rajuknya.

Harry tersenyum miris, dongeng raksasa adalah dongeng terakhir di malam itu, malam saat mereka bertiga terlelap dalam satu dekapan.

Draco kembali melihat luka di mata Harry, dan ada goresan panjang di dadanya saat melihat itu.

"Coba kau minta Mommy menceritakannya padamu," saran Harry.

Scorpius menggeleng, "Cerita Mommy tak sama, Mommy hanya membacakan cerita tentang peri dan bidadari," kata bocah itu sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, Mommy tak pandai bercerita, Sayang," kata Astoria sambil membelai lembut rambut Scorpius.

Harry melihat wanita yang dulu dikenal angkuh dan dingin itu banyak berubah. Dia melihat betapa lembut dan sabar wanita itu saat ini. Dan ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang mengucapkan syukur, rasa lega karena Scorpius bisa bertemu kembali dengan sosok ibu yang telah lama menghilang.

Harry tersenyum pada wanita itu, senyum yang tak jelas bentuknya, rasa sakit itu kembali mengiris jantungnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Draco, dia tak ingin Astoria berada di dekat Harry terlalu lama, dia tak ingin melukai pria itu semakin dalam.

Tapi ajakan Draco justru membuat Harry semakin mencelos. Dengan menarik napas panjang dia berusaha menetralkan perasaannya, memang inilah keluarga Malfoy yang sesungguhnya. Draco, Astoria dan Scorpius. Dia tak memiliki tempat di antara mereka.

"Kau mau ikut makan siang bersama kami, Potter?" tawar Astoria.

Harry terkejut, ada rasa bersalah pada wanita ini, bersalah karena dia hampir saja merebut suaminya, orang yang dicintainya, "Thanks, Ma'am, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," tolaknya.

"Sebaiknya kau juga beristirahat, wajahmu tampak pucat," kata wanita itu lagi dengan prihatin.

"Kau sakit, Uncle?" tanya Scorpius yang langsung membelai pipinya dengan tangannya yang mungil.

Harry ingin menangis, ingin memeluk erat bocah ini seperti dulu saat dia merasakan perasaannya tengah meluap pada Draco, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kalian berangkat," usirnya halus sambil menurunkan Scorpius dari pangkuannya. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari tatapan Draco yang mengarah lurus padanya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa berangkat besok, Harry. Urus semua tiket dan hotel selama kau di sana seperti biasa," kata Draco sebelum pergi.

"Yes, Sir," jawab Harry lirih, sekali lagi tanpa memandangnya. Karena dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat Astoria tengah menggamit lengan Draco yang menggendong Scorpius. Sungguh keluarga yang sempurna.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Tiga hari sudah Harry menghabiskan waktu di Paris, masih ada dua malam lagi sebelum dia kembali ke Inggris dan bertemu Draco. Rindu, itu yang dirasakannya. Ruang hati yang berhari-hari kosong kembali terisi oleh sebuah rasa, rindu. Tak ada yang tahu betapa besar kerinduannya pada Draco saat ini.

Pria berambut hitam itu membuka pintu beranda kamarnya, menatap menara Eiffel yang berdiri megah tak jauh dari hotel tempatnya menginap. Cantik, terang, penuh warna. Kota asing yang begitu gemerlap di malam hari. Meriah oleh warna-warni lampu yang menerangi sepanjang jalan di bawah sana.

Pelan dia duduk di kursi santai yang terletak di sana sambil meluruskan kakinya, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang terasa sejuk di kulitnya. Angannya mengembara pada hari-hari lalu, hari-hari dimana dia menghabiskan liburannya bersama Draco. begitu indah, begitu sempurna.

Dia mencoba berbesar hati, menerima semua kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Merelakan cintanya kembali tak berbalas seperti dulu. Astoria kembali dengan membawa perubahan yang jauh lebih baik dalam dirinya, semua itu pasti demi suami dan anaknya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyakiti hati seorang ibu? 'Tidak, setelah aku kembali dari sini, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, Draco', bisiknya dalam hati.

Dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering keras. Dia hanya bisa menatap layarnya dengan diam, nomor kantor Draco tertera di sana, Draco menghubunginya. 'Tidak, jangan ganggu aku sekarang', batinnya menolak mengangkat telepon itu dan membiarkannya berhenti berdering.

Sekali lagi panggilan dari kantor Draco mengusiknya, tapi dia bersikeras tak akan mengangkat dan berbicara dengan pimpinannya itu walau hanya masalah pekerjaan. Dia merasa semua berjalan lancar dan tak perlu memberikan laporan apapun pada pria itu. Toh Pansy pasti telah mengabarkan semuanya pada Draco.

Setelah ponselnya berhenti berdering, Harry kembali terusik dengan pesan singkat yang masuk. Dengan enggan dia menekan tombol amplop yang masih tertutup itu dengan ibu jarinya, membaca deretan kata yang mampu membuatnya terpaku, Draco…

_/"Kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku? Aku ingin bicara denganmu."/_

Harry tak menghiraukan pesan singkat itu, dia kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Dia ingat saat memancing di danau itu. dia ingat senda gurau Draco dan Scorpius, ingat bagaimana mereka tertawa lepas bersama. Berdansa di depan Scorpius yang sibuk dengan ikan bakarnya.

Harry tertawa pelan, ada rasa miris setiap mengingat hal itu. dia kembali tersentak saat satu pesan singkat muncul di ponselnya, Draco lagi.

_/"Harry, please… mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Biarkan aku menjelaskan semua padamu."/_

Merasa kalau Draco tak akan menyerah, Harry pun membalas pesan itu, /"Aku tak membutuhkan penjelasan apapun, Sir. Tak ada yang harus dijelaskan. Kalau kau ingin mengetahui laporan pekerjaan selama aku di Paris, aku sudah mengirimkan semua melalui Pansy."/

Tak lama ponselnya kembali berbunyi, satu pesan singkat kembali hadir.

_/"PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA PEKERJAAN KITA, HARRY, DAN BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU 'SIR'."/_

Entah kenapa Harry merasa geli dan ingin tertawa, dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi marah Draco saat ini. Biarlah, hanya malam ini saja dia akan meladeni Draco walau hanya melalui pesan singkat. Sepulangnya dia ke Inggris nanti, dia akan memperbaiki semuanya, mereka akan kembali menjadi teman, sahabat, rekan kerja. 'Hanya untuk malam ini saja, maafkan aku, Ma'am', bisiknya dalam hati.

/"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Sayang? Darling?"/ balasnya mencoba bergurau.

Beberapa menit tak ada jawaban, Harry berpikir mungkin Draco tak bisa menjawab dan memutuskan komunikasi mereka. Ada rasa kecewa dalam hatinya. Bodohnya, dia kembali mempermainkan perasaannya sendiri, kembali melukai hatinya sendiri. Dia tersentak saat nada singkat itu kembali terdengar, dengan cepat dia membaca isinya.

_/"Tidakkah kau merindukanku, Harry? Tak adakah tersisa sedikit saja rasa rindu untukku?"/_

Dada Harry kembali teriris, apakah Draco bisa mendengar isi hatinya? Dengan gemetar jarinya kembali membalas pesan itu, /"Aku tak memiliki hak untuk merindukanmu, Draco."/

Harry kembali menunggu balasan dari Draco, dadanya semakin sesak. Ya, dia memang tak memiliki sedikitpun hak untuk merindukan pria itu. Rasanya enggan membuka pesan yang kembali masuk, tapi dia harus tahu apa jawaban Draco.

_/"Malam ini saja, jujurlah pada hatimu sendiri, Harry. Seperti aku yang jujur pada diriku, aku merindukanmu."/_

Harry ingin menangis, dia ingin menjerit sekuatnya dan menumpahkan semua perasaannya pada langit malam kota Paris. Rindunya tak terbendung, dia menginginkan Draco. /"Tidak,"/ balasnya singkat dengan jemari bergetar. 'Maafkan aku, Draco, aku tak akan mengikuti permainanmu lagi', tekadnya dalam hati. Harry pasrah, dia akan menikmati rasa perih ini hingga sembuh sepenuhnya. Dia tak akan menjadi bodoh lagi dan mengikuti kata hatinya. tidak, itulah jawaban yang memang harus diberikan pada Draco. Pria bermata emerald itu bermaksud untuk mematikan ponselnya, tapi nada itu berbunyi lagi, 'Sudahlah, toh ini untuk yang terakhir kali', batinnya sebelum ibu jarinya kembali menekan tombol '_Open'._

_/"Tetap tak ingin jujur walau kukatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, Harry?"/_

Dada Harry bergemuruh kencang, godaan untuk menerima pria itu kembali menggulungnya, Draco mencintainya? Benarkah Draco mencintainya? Tuhan, permainan nasib apalagi ini? Tak cukupkah dia menghancurkan hatiku menjadi serpihan siang itu?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia langsung mematikan ponselnya, mengakhiri semuanya dengan Draco. Cukup sudah semua yang telah dia rasakan untuk pria itu, cukup sudah dia melukai dirinya sendiri.

Pelan dia berdiri, menyandarkan dadanya pada pagar besi pembatas beranda. Pria yang hatinya telah patah itu menarik napas panjang, memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan udara malam kota Paris. Senyum merekah di bibirnya, tidak ada air mata, tidak boleh ada penyesalan. Keputusannya sendirilah untuk mencintai Draco, dan dia ikhlas menerima akibatnya, "Good bye, my love," lantunan kata itu mengalir dari bibr merahnya, "Selamat malam, dan selamat tinggal," ucapnya lagi sambil memejamkan matanya, kembali menikmati rasa perih yang menyelimuti jiwanya. Dia berjanji esok pagi akan terlahir menjadi Harry Potter yang dulu, Harry yang hanya menyimpan cintanya dalam hati.

"Sakitkah rasanya Harry?"

Sebuah suara menyentaknya, dengan cepat dia mencari sumber suara tadi, suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Kosong, gelap, tak ada siapapun di sana. Bermimpikah dia?

"Bagaimana rasanya saat kau menipu dirimu sendiri?"

Kali ini Harry tercekat, pemilik suara itu muncul perlahan dari beranda kamar di sampingnya. Kilau kelabu yang begitu dirindukannya itu menatap lurus padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi dariku? Membohongi kata hatimu?"

Lidah Harry terasa kelu. Dia mematung saat Draco menaikkan satu kakinya pada pagar pembatas dan melompat lincah ke dalam berandanya yang jaraknya memang tak begitu jauh itu. Draco bahkan tak peduli walau mereka berada di lantai lima sekalipun.

Pria berambut pirang halus itu terus mendekati Harry yang masih membatu. Mendekati pria keras kepala yang terus mundur dan mundur itu, sampai punggungnya menempel pada pagar besi di belakangnya. Perlahan tangannya menggenggam tangan Harry yang dingin, menyelimutinya dengan jemarinya yang panjang.

Harry tetap tak bereaksi, dia masih terdampar pada pikirannya sendiri. Mencoba mencerna apakah ini nyata atau hanya ilusi. Tapi genggaman tangan Draco begitu nyata. Kehangatan ini tak mungkin salah. Draco sungguh ada di hadapannya.

Draco meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya sendiri saat bibir Harry bergerak perlahan seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Biarkan aku yang bicara terlebih dahulu, karena baru aku yang bisa berkata jujur di antara kita," cegahnya.

Bibir Harry kembali terkatup, emeraldnya tetap terkunci di dalam dua kelereng kelabu Draco.

"Astoria datang kembali untuk meminta ijin cerai dariku," mulai Draco.

Harry tersentak, mata hijaunya membulat. Dia seakan tak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri, "B-bagaimana mungkin…" kata-katanya kembali terhenti saat Draco memintanya diam.

"Astoria telah memiliki keluarga baru di Jerman, dia telah memiliki seorang putra dari kekasih barunya, yang akan segera menjadi suami resminya bulan depan. Siang itu, saat dia datang ke kantor bersama Scorpie, kami mengurus semuanya di pengadilan, termasuk hak asuh Scorpie yang tetap ada padaku. Dia menyesali semua ini, tapi dia telah memutuskan inilah jalan hidupnya, begitupun denganku."

Harry tetap tak bersuara, kakinya mulai melemas, merasa legakah dia?

Draco mencium lembut jemari Harry yang masih berada dalam genggamannya, tersenyum pada pria yang masih mematung itu. "Siang itu, sepulang kita dari danau, aku ingin menunjukkan kamar barumu di Manor. Saat malam terakhir kita di rumah peristirahatan itu, aku menelpon Hermione dan Pansy, meminta mereka untuk menyiapkan segalanya, semua kebutuhanmu. Aku ingin memintamu untuk tinggal dan tetap bersamaku, sampai tak terbatas waktu," bisik Draco. "Tapi semua berantakan karena kedatangan Astoria. Kuakui aku bingung bagaimana menghadapi itu, bagaimana menghadapimu, maafkan aku," bisiknya lagi.

Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa, nyatakah ini? Benarkah perasaannya selama ini berbalas manis?

"Aku juga sudah menceritakan pada Astoria tentang kau, tentang kita," kata Draco.

Harry tersentak.

Draco mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Awalnya dia terkejut, tapi kemudian dia bisa menerima semuanya, karena Scorpius mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu juga, sebesar aku mencintaimu," jelas Draco sambil tersenyum dan mengerlingkan satu matanya pada Harry.

Harry tercekat, lalu tertawa pelan. Rasa hangat kembali menyapa hatinya yang membeku.

"Lalu… maukah kau menjawab permintaanku, Harry?" tanya Draco lembut.

Dada Harry berdebar halus, getaran jantungnya kembali dirasanya seperti saat mereka menghabiskan malam-malam bersama kemarin, "Permintaan?" tanyanya lirih.

"Maukah kau tetap menemaniku, Harry? Berada di sisiku sebagai rekan kerja, sahabat, dan… kekasih?" pinta Draco sedikit gugup.

Harry terdiam sesaat, setelah itu dia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya, "Selamanya?" tanyanya pelan.

Draco menggeleng, "Bahkan waktu selamanya masih cukup singkat untukku."

Harry tertawa renyah, "Berhenti merayu seperti itu, Draco, kedengarannya aneh."

Tapi Draco tak tertawa, dia menatap lurus kilau emerald Harry, "Jadi… apa jawabanmu?"

Harry menghela napas panjang dan membalas tatapan pria itu, "Aku mau," jawabnya pelan.

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya, "Aku tak dengar," godanya.

Harry berdecak dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ayolah, jangan membuatku mengatakan itu dua kali."

"Kau bahkan belum mengatakan kata kuncinya, Harry," paksa Draco sambil maju semakin dekat dan menghimpit tubuh Harry dengan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Harry agar menatapnya.

Harry kembali tersenyum, kali ini dia tak bisa mengingkari hatinya sendiri. Dia telah memutuskan hidupnya, bersama Draco, "Ya, Draco, aku juga mencintaimu, dan akan menemanimu… sampai tak terbatas waktu," jawabnya lembut.

Pria berambut hitam itu tertawa saat bibir Draco menciumnya dengan dalam, begitu penuh kerinduan. Mereka saling mereguk rasa yang telah lama hilang dengan begitu rakus, berlomba mendominasi bibir pasangannya. Debaran dada seakan mengiringi setiap kecupan.

"Jangan pernah meragukanku lagi, Harry," bisik Draco di sela-sela ciumannya.

Harry tersenyum, "Yes, Sir!" jawabnya sebelum bibir Draco kembali mengunci bibirnya sambil menggerutu, "Berhenti menyebutku seperti itu," geramnya di antara ciuman mereka. Dan Harry hanya bisa tertawa pelan, menerima semua rasa nyaman yang diberikan Draco padanya, hingga tak terbatas waktu.

**End**

Sementara di dalam kantor Draco masih tampak dua orang wanita yang sibuk memencet ulang nomor ponsel Harry dari telepon di atas meja pimpinan mereka, "Maaf, Ma'am, ponsel Harry tak bisa dihubungi," kata Pansy pada Astoria yang tengah memeluk Scorpius yang tertidur di sofa tamu.

Wanita cantik itu berdecak kesal, "Ponsel Draco juga tak diangkat. Aku cuma ingin tahu apakah dia berhasil mendapatkan kamar di samping kamar Harry?" kata wanita cantik itu.

"Sepertinya anda gagal mengganggu mereka, Ma'am," kata Hermione sambil menggeleng pelan. Setelah itu ketiganya berpandangan dan tertawa geli, mereka mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang mungkin dilakukan Draco dan Harry malam ini di Paris, berdua saja.

**End beneran.**

**a/n.**

Terima kasih ya, Tuhan… akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. 11.772 kata yang sungguh keluar jalur #orz. Maap kalo masih ada typo, saya udah cek ulang ini fic, kalo masih gagal juga maapkan saya

Oke, fic ini sengaja saya buat khusus untuk kado di hari ultah adek saya yang manis, yang selalu ngaku kalo dia istrinya DanRad, **Donnaughty.** Untung ulang tahun kao cuma setahun sekali, Don, keriting bener ini jari kalo ngetik beginian tiap hari #cubit. Dan maap kalo publishnya kecepetan sehari, besok aku sibuk banget, Don TT^TT

Happy B'day ya, Donat… mari kita selesaikan project CP kita yang tertunda #orz

Berhubung ini Birthday fic, tolong jangan kasih flame ya. Kalau mau ngasih concrit akan saya terima dengan besar hati. Kasian yang ultah kalo di flame. Eh tapi terserah sih, biasanya flamer itu bandel XDD

Yosh… sampai jumpa di fic saya berikutnya (yang entah kapan bisa publish lagi /kabur). O iya, yang udah nyempatin baca fic2 saya, Makasih yaaaaaaaaaa! #tebarciuman.


End file.
